


Netflix and Chill

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Mentions of Panty wearing Dean, Oral Sex, Top!Cas, mild d/s tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean get a late morning to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Dean groaned as he nuzzled into Castiel, tightening his grip. He really didn’t want to get up. No. He was nice and warm and pressed against his angel. His brother, Gabriel, and Lucifer were off on a weekend getaway to their hut in Sweden, meaning that Dean and Cas had the bunker all to themselves. 

“Dean.” Castiel grumbled plaintively with a sleep roughened voice as he tried to burrow deeper into his pillow. “Stop moving and go back to sleep.”

“Trying, babe.” Dean mumbled. Damn four hour sleep schedules. 

Castiel rolled onto his side so he was facing Dean and draped his wing over their heads, blocking out any potential light. “If you wake now you’ll be irritable later. Or I will.”

Dean smiled and burrowed his head into Castiel’s shoulder. “I hate only being able to sleep four hours at a time.”

“As do I. Especially when you wake me without so much as a coffee to show for it.” Castiel sighed as he pulled Dean in close. “Now sleep.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean grinned into his collar as he closed his eyes. 

“Too early for domination games.” Castiel said as he took a deep breath in an effort to get back to sleep. 

Dean gave a quiet chuckle and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke back up, it was a few hours later and he stretched in Castiel’s arms before settling down again. 

Softly snoring, Castiel remained deeply asleep. He could sleep for hours and hours. It was like once he’d learned how, he was trying to make up for centuries of being an ever vigilant angel. 

Dean smiled and slipped out of his boyfriend’s strong arms and made his way to the kitchen. It was around noon, and he did a quick check in  text to Sam and his angels before making some grilled cheese for him and Cas, the coffeemaker going. 

Castiel slowly roused to the smell of frying bread and coffee. Sitting up, he stretched his wings and arms as he yawned wide. Crawling out of the bed, he scratched the top of his head as he padded out of the room in search of the wonderful smell of coffee. 

Dean held out a cup of coffee when he saw Cas enter the kitchen. “Here you go, angel.” 

Grumbling without words Castiel took the cup with both hands and sipped at the contents while he adjusted to the bright lights of the kitchen. 

Dean hummed as he flipped the sandwiches and got out plates for them, spatula clutched in his teeth. 

After a few hearty sips of caffeine Castiel was more alert. Waiting until Dean was back at the stove he stepped up to him and placed a tender kiss to his cheek. “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean moved his spatula and kissed Castiel's cheek back. “Afternoon, Cas.” he hummed. 

Leaning into his side Castiel rested his cheek on Dean’s shoulder. “Did you add the garlic to mine like I like it?”

“Of course, baby,” Dean murmured, twisting his head to kiss his boyfriend’s hair. 

“I still don’t understand how that is a term of endearment.” Castiel said into his cup as he took another sip. 

Dean chuckled. “Well, it’s sweet.” he said, slipping the sandwiches onto the plates. “And it’s cute. Also a bit protective.” 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it. Just seems odd to call a grown being a baby.” Castiel explained as he took a plate and sat at the table. 

Dean shrugged. “Humans are weird, what can I say?” he said as he sat down at the table, bumping knees with Cas as he did so. 

“You’re not so strange as a whole. Individually on the other hand.” Castiel said with a rare smirk and bit into his sandwich. 

Dean chuckled. “I can agree to that. I mean, Sam’s a little nerd.” 

“I looked up the definition of that word and I daresay you’re closer to one than he is, except I believe the proper term based on your interests and passions is ‘geek’.” Castiel was very matter of fact but the twinkle in his eye gave away he was teasing the hunter. 

Dean’s jaw dropped, and he pouted upon seeing the twinkle in his angel’s eye. “Not fair, no teasing me.” he said. 

“Consider it payback for last night. Turnabout is fair play.” 

“What? I did  _ not  _ tease you last night!” 

“No?” Castiel asked as he wiped his fingers clean with a napkin. “Then you didn’t wear a certain pink garment under your jeans yesterday that would peek above your waistband every time you bent over?”

Dean flushed. “That was  _ not  _ teasing. You knew yesterday was laundry day, hence the ill fitting jeans and the panties.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.  

“I did. But then you took a shower and removed the panties without so much as letting me appreciate the full effect.” Castiel stood and refilled his mug. “That was teasing.”

Dean refrained from rolling his eyes but only barely. “I know my boyfriend likes a clean human in his bed. Did you expect me to shower with the panties on?” 

“No. But perhaps walked a bit more slowly to the bathroom.” Castiel took a sip and pulled a face at the bitterness of the coffee, having forgotten to add honey. Grabbing the honey bear, he squeezed an ample amount into his drink. “Do we have anything specific planned for this afternoon?”

“Not that I can think of, I was planning on making burgers later. Why, what do you have in mind?” 

“I’m partway through a documentary series and thought it’d be pleasant to finish it.” Castiel said as he sat back down. 

“Sounds good.” Dean’s mind was wandering, thinking of the different things he’d do while Cas was watching his documentary. 

“Would you care to join me?” Castiel asked as he took his plate to the sink.

“What’s it on?” Dean asked in genuine curiosity. 

“Dinosaurs.” Castiel said as he returned to the table. “It’s very humerous.” 

Dean grinned. He loved how Castiel would rip apart any documentary that involved history or evolution. It showed his age but in an endearing way. “Sure. I’ll watch it with ya.” 

“Good.” He bent down and gave Dean a kiss to the top of the head. “Meet you there.” Castiel took his coffee cup and left the kitchen to set up shop in the living room. 

Dean smiled and got out a bottle of his favorite beer to take with him. Grabbing a stick of beef jerky, he found Cas in the living room. 

The angel was laid out across the couch with a blanket over his legs as he chuckled at the documentary already playing on the screen. 

Dean sat his beer and jerky on the table before fitting himself underneath the blanket and in Cas’ arms with a happy sigh. 

“It’s amusing. They’re speaking of the “Second Great Extinction” and how it was caused by an asteroid. I suppose it would appear like an asteroid in the geological record.” Castiel chuckled again. 

“What actually caused it?” Dean asked, grabbing his jerky and tearing a chunk off with his teeth. 

“Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael playing tag. Their acrobatics got out of hand and they plummeted to the earth at great speed.” Castiel explained as he plucked the jerky from Dean’s hand and took a bite. 

Dean pouted at the loss of his snack. “Dare I ask who was the one that made the actual crash landing, or could you not tell?” he asked curiously. 

“It was hard to tell. Our true forms are so... different and large. To you it would look like a fireball. To us a giant tangle of limbs and wings.” Castiel passed his pilfered snack back to Dean and grinned. “Interspersed with a great deal of colorful language.”

“Angels swear?” Dean grinned up at Cas as he bit into the jerky again. 

“I believe Michael called Gabriel an ‘Intergalactic Cocksucker’.” Castiel snorted back a laugh. 

“Isn’t that what Gabe is, though?” Dean chuckled. “Now I’m imagining Michael, Commander of the Heavens, the First Born of God, calling his younger brother a ‘cocksucker’.” 

“It’s no better than what Gabriel called him.” Castiel shook his head as he thought back to that time. “I’m still not clear what a twat waffle is and I’ve had eons to think on it. The words separately make sense but together it’s befuddling.”

Dean laughed. “It’s not supposed to make sense, Cas, it’s an insult. What was Lucifer saying?”

“Nothing. He was laughing at them too hard.” the angel said with a smirk. 

“Let me guess. He was the one that allowed everything to go haywire?” 

“No, it was Michael who started the contest, and it spiraled from there.” Castiel pointed to the screen as a particular herbivore was on screen. “Gabriel was particularly distraught over the demise of that species. He appreciated the color of its plumage.”

“Of course he did. Speaking of feathers why does Gabriel have the silver mating tips and Lucifer doesn’t?”

“His extended stay in heaven brought them out. Lucifer has them but they’re more... subdued.”  Castiel explained as he started to lightly scratch his fingers over Dean’s scalp. 

“‘Cause Luce didn’t stay that long on his last trip?” Dean questioned, leaning his head into Cas’ fingers. He thought about it for a few moments, enjoying his boyfriend’s nails combing through his hair. “Do you think... even after that one time, when he nearly died, that he’s still afraid to visit Heaven?” He knew that the elder archangel loved his mates, more than anything. Lucifer was like him in so many ways, personality wise, it gave Dean goosebumps. He knew Lucifer most likely longed for the silver tips of mating, but was too scared to stay in Heaven any longer than necessary. “I mean, he’s forgiven, right? So yeah, not everyone’s gonna like him and invite him for beer, but... it’s his home.” 

“I don’t believe it’s his fear of others that keeps him away. But fear of old memories. Of the war that tore us apart and cast him out.” Castiel said softly. “Much like I had a difficult time returning here after you cast me out. Being shunned by the ones you love is difficult at best.” Castiel pressed a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. “But I overcame it and so will Lucifer. With time.”

“You know I didn’t want to do that.” Dean whispered. 

“I do and that helped. That and you finally.. how do you put it? Ah yes. Manned up and told me how you really felt about me.” Castiel smirked as he settled to continue watching his program. 

Dean flushed, and he cuddled more into Cas’ side as he too watched the program, snacking on his jerky and drinking his beer. 

When the program finally finished Castiel stretched with a slight frown. “I wish they would discover that Dinosaurs had feathers. Maybe then the visuals would be more appealing.”

“Most likely,” Dean chuckled as he turned around and pressed his face into Cas’ chest. “Mmm.” 

“What is it?” Castiel asked in slight amusement as he looked down at Dean. 

“Love the way you smell.” Dean hummed, nuzzling into Cas. 

Castiel wrapped his arms around the hunter. “And how does an unwashed angel smell? Not too pleasant I would imagine.” 

“You smell  _ good  _ Cas. Like, really good.” Dean purred and smiled as he felt his angel’s strong arms wrap around him. 

“Better than a double bacon cheeseburger fresh from the grill?” Castiel teased. 

“Well, you see,” Dean chuckled, looking up from where he was nuzzling into Cas’ chest and giving a cheeky grin. “If I eat a double bacon cheeseburger fresh from the grill, it’s not gonna smell too good in a few hours. If I eat an angel, he’s still gonna smell good in a few hours.” 

“So you wish to eat me.” Castiel’s hand began a slow glide down Dean’s spine. “How do you propose to do that?”

“Well, Cas, I don’t know, is the sausage cooked?” Dean asked, resisting the urge to shiver as his boyfriend’s hand slid down his spine. 

“Sausage?” Castiel’s brow knits in confusion for a moment then he rolls his eyes. “You are referring to my penis.”

“Yes, Cas, I’m referring to your cock.” Dean said

Castiel quirked up an eyebrow and called upon his many conversations with Gabriel about puns and wordplay to respond appropriately. “Then if you believe you can handle a foot long sausage, be my guest.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “It ain’t a foot long, and kinda need for you to sit up so I can properly eat it.” 

“Perhaps if you ask me.. nicely.” Castiel said with a smirk as he folded his hands behind his head. 

“Awww, Cas!!” Dean pouted. 

Castiel raised an expectant eyebrow. “It’s your choice of course.”

Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten. “May I please suck your cock?” he asked, adding a bit of an eyelash flutter. 

“Yes, you may.” Castiel replied as he combed his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Dean purred and tilted his head back to chase Cas’ hand, his eyes closing. Reaching down, he thumbed open Castiel’s slacks and pulled the zipper down. 

Castiel’s fingers trail down the side of Dean’s face until his thumb brushes the corner of his mouth. “You are beautiful, Dean.”

Dean shivered and opened his mouth slightly, pink staining his cheeks and he slid Castiel’s slacks and boxers down. 

Castiel slid his thumb just past Dean’s bottom lip. “Even more so when you’re screaming my name.”

The pink on Dean’s cheeks turned darker as he nipped Castiel’s thumb lightly and wrapped his hand around the angel’s cock.

Groaning, Castiel tips his back slightly as he shifts his hips to give Dean better access to him. 

Dean began slowly stroking Castiel with practiced movements, eyes dropping low as he drew his thumb more into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. 

“Such a talented mouth you have,” Castiel murmured as he used his free hand to stroke the side of Dean’s head. 

Dean sighed softly, leaning into the touch as he kept the thumb in his mouth and the angel’s cock in his hand. 

Castiel pulled his thumb free and rolled his hips upward. “I need your mouth on me. Please.”

Dean chuckled. “Of course Cas. Sit up for me, please?” 

He did as he was asked, eager for more. Pulling off his shirt, Castiel tossed it off to the side and kicked his pants the rest of the way off. 

Dean nestled in between Castiel’s legs and opened his mouth, stroking Cas’s cock lightly before taking the tip in between his lips and giving it a gentle suck. 

“Dean..” Castiel groaned as he curled his hands into fists at his side. His stomach muscles jumping at the pleasurable sensation of Dean’s hot mouth around him.  

Dean smiled and took Cas in deeper, humming softly as he did.

Placing a gentle hand on the back of the hunter’s head, he holds it there while he scratches over Dean’s scalp. 

Dean moaned and sucked Cas down further, flicking his eyes up to watch his boyfriend. 

Castiel bit down on his bottom lip to keep from blaspheming as he thrust his hips upward. His fingers tightening in Dean’s hair. 

Dean groaned and finally swallowed Cas down, only gagging a little as he flexed his throat around the head of Cas’ cock. 

His internal battle with cursing was lost. Castiel tipped his head back against the couch and groaned. “Fuck! Love your mouth.”

Dean groaned and felt himself harden even further. He loved hearing his angel curse. He flexed his throat around Cas more and looked up at him with watering green eyes. 

Cursing once more Castiel tilted his head down to look at Dean, admiring the way the man’s plump lips were stretched around him as he shallowly thrust upward. “You’re so beautiful like this. Did you know that? I sometimes have dreams fueled by seeing you like this.”

Dean moaned and batted his eyelashes as he sucked, running his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Castiel’s cock. 

“Yes, Dean. Just like that.” Castiel hissed in pleasure as his body shuddered in response. 

Dean repeated the motions with both eyelashes and tongue, the look on his face asking his boyfriend if he should stop, if his boyfriend wanted to do anything else. 

Castiel smirked down at Dean and ran his thumb over his stretched top lip. “Feel up to something more vigorous?” 

Dean shivered and nodded with a whine. 

Castiel slid his hands to either side of Dean’s head, gripping it firmly but gently. “I want to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours.”

Dean gave a soft whimper and looked up at Cas with love, trust, and consent in his gaze. 

The angel rolled his hips, sliding his cock softly in and out of Dean’s mouth, giving him time to adjust. “So good.” Castiel moaned. 

Dean whined and opened his jaw as far as it could go, aiding Cas. 

Castiel tightened his grip as he thrust faster, the head of his cock brushing the back of Dean’s throat. His moans turning into something deeper and more guttural as he felt his orgasm building. “Do you like me fucking you like this? Using your mouth for my pleasure?”

Dean gave a keen and blinked a couple of times, tears dotting his eyes as he attempted to nod.  

“You’re doing so well. Taking my cock like this.” Castiel panted as he felt the very edge of his orgasm approaching. He thrusted a few more times before he abruptly pulled out. “But I’m not going to come in your mouth.”

Dean whined and chased after Cas’ cock with a seeking mouth. 

Castiel leaned forward and captured Dean’s mouth with his own, pulling him into a passionate kiss as he slid to his knees in front of the hunter. Quickly working the front of Dean’s jeans open, Castiel pushed them down to below the curve of his ass, exposing Dean’s hard cock. 

Dean moaned into the kiss and held onto Castiel’s biceps, panting out his need and want. 

Pressing up against Dean, he reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of their lengths with a moan of his own. Using the saliva soaking his cock, Castiel pumped his hand in slow, sure strokes. The change in sensation and sounds coming from Dean drove him to the edge once again in record time. Nipping his way along Dean’s jaw he held him close with an arm around the man’s shoulders. “I’m going to come very soon.” Castiel panted to his lover. 

“Me too,” Dean whimpered, shuddering and shaking in Cas’ arms. 

“Then come with me, my love.” Castiel whispered. He could feel Dean’s cock swell further in his palm. Redoubling his efforts he squeezed and stroked their cocks until he felt his balls draw up tight and the thin thread of control he had snap. With a cry of Dean’s name, Castiel spilled between them as he arched and shook against his boyfriend. 

Dean screams out Cas’ name as soon as he heard his name, shaking and whining through his orgasm as he, too, came, dropping his head to rest on the angel’s shoulder. 

When he was spent, Castiel gently lowered Dean and himself down to sit in front of the couch with the hunter cradled between his legs and his back press against Castiel’s chest. “I have to admit that was one of my dreams.” He said drowsily as he kissed Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean groaned and twisted his head to nuzzled Cas’ neck. “Yeah?” he sighed contently. “Pretty awesome dream.” 

“It was. Although a little difficult to explain the reason for an erection to my superiors. Especially since it was before I fell.”  Castiel said as he used his discarded shirt to wipe his hand clean. “How are you feeling?”

Dean gave a sleepy chuckle. “Got a sore throat, but I don’t mind.” he murmured. “Sleepy.”

“Then sleep.” Castiel kissed his temple. “I’ll move us to the bedroom in a few minutes.”

“Love you, Cas,” Dean mumbled sleepily as he drifted off, safe and warm and sated in Cas’ arms. 

“And I love you, Dean.” Castiel said as he wrapped arms and wings tightly around Dean, wondering if someday he’d have silver tips to his wings like his brothers. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell (Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) or mindyleeb (mindylee)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are plot bunny food...don’t forget to feed the Buns.


End file.
